


Summer Lovin'

by notallballs (notallbees)



Series: Volleygirls [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Gender or Sex Swap, Kissing, Making Out, Rule 63, Summer, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-10-01 20:11:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20391007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallballs
Summary: It was the peak of summer, and it was too hot to be touching, but neither of them could bear to take their hands off one another. The bedroom door was shut, but Hajime's windows were flung wide, a soft breeze stirring the hair on the back of her neck as she slowly dragged her mouth across Oikawa's collarbone.Iwaizumi really, really likes her girlfriend.





	Summer Lovin'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oseltamivir_phosphate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oseltamivir_phosphate/gifts).

> for day 3 of [#HQvolleygirls fanweek](https://twitter.com/MissJamieKaye/status/1156286190556995589) \- heat/cold!

It was the peak of summer, and it was too hot to be touching, but neither of them could bear to take their hands off one another. The bedroom door was shut, but Hajime's windows were flung wide, a soft breeze stirring the hair on the back of her neck as she slowly dragged her mouth across Oikawa's collarbone. 

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa murmured softly, running her fingers through Hajime's short hair. She moved her fingers to the back of Hajime's head, short nails scratching her nape gently. "Mm...feels nice."

"You taste good," Hajime growled, licking the salt off her lips. It made her hungry for more, and she wondered if Oikawa would let her keep going as she trailed her lips down the centre of her chest. She kissed the top of Oikawa's left breast, reaching up the middle of her back to unfasten her damp bra strap.

Oikawa fidgeted in her lap. "Iwa—" she murmured, wary. 

"Shh," Hajime whispered, popping the clasp loose. "Nobody's home."

Oikawa groaned, and after a moment's hesitation, reached up to help Hajime slip her bra off. 

Hajime grinned, and cupped her hands around Oikawa's full breasts. "Attagirl," she murmured, lifting her eyes to Oikawa's just to watch her blush.

Colour flooded her cheeks, but Oikawa didn't retort, only clicked her tongue. When Hajime leaned in to kiss her chest again, Oikawa sighed and clenched her fingers in Hajime's hair. 

"I love your tits," Hajime groaned, cupping them harder, pressing her face between them, into the hot, sweaty crevasse of Oikawa's chest. She sighed out heavily and then breathed her in, inhaling the heat of Oikawa's body, the scent of her deodorant, the musky smell of her sweat. As she breathed in the hot, damp space, Hajime pressed Oikawa's breasts against her own face, thrilling in the heat of her, the soft weight of her breasts, the way she could feel Oikawa's heartbeat getting faster under her cheek. She turned her head after a minute, kissing one breast slowly, mouthing her way around to the nipple, which was already hard under her tongue.

"H-Hajime," Oikawa groaned, grasping Hajime's hair more tightly, just hard enough to hurt. "O-oh, yes—"

"I wanna eat you out," Hajime murmured, kissing in a soft circle around Oikawa's nipple, then switching to the other one. She rubbed it with her thumb, then took it in her mouth and sucked it slowly, scraping it with her teeth. Oikawa squirmed in her lap, chest heaving under Hajime's mouth. Hajime could feel the heat of Oikawa's cunt against her stomach, hot through her practice shorts which she hadn't yet removed from earlier that afternoon. "Can I?" 

Oikawa groaned. She squirmed again, rolling her hips against Hajime's, running her fingers back through Hajime's hair before grabbing handfuls of it again. "I—I'm—hnnn, Hajime—"

Hajime laughed softly, and pressed her face between Oikawa's breasts again, licking the salt off her sternum, then biting down softly on the warm flesh of her right breast. "Yeah?" she murmured, nuzzling underneath one breast with the tip of her nose. "I bet you taste so good."

"Mm—okay, yeah," Oikawa murmured, bending forward to nuzzle into Hajime's sweaty hair. "Mm...Hajime, you're so hot."

"Literally," Hajime joked, moving her hands down to hold Oikawa's hips. "Come on," she urged, slipping her hands into Oikawa's shorts. "Let me eat you."

Oikawa giggled, and then gasped softly when Hajime started to pull her shorts down. "Okay, but—be quick. Your mom will be home soon with the kiddos."

Hajime nodded. They'd almost been walked in on before by Takeru and Chiaki, and she certainly didn't want to risk it happening again. It was still worth it as she flopped Oikawa down onto her back on the futon, watching the way her breasts bounced. She tugged at Oikawa's shorts, pulling them off over her bare feet, and then went back for her underwear. 

Oikawa pressed her knees together. "Are you sure? I reek." 

Hajime lifted one of Oikawa's feet and kissed her ankle, then moved up slowly to her knee, tucking a hand into the sweaty crease of her leg. "I like it," Hajime told her, wrapping her other hand around Oikawa's thigh, as she slowly dragged her lips down from Oikawa's knee to the crease at the top of her thigh. 

"Don't tease," Oikawa groaned, her leg quivering in Hajime's grasp. 

Hajime grinned. She lowered herself between Oikawa's thighs, and wasted no time in burying her face between them, kissing and licking her slowly, nudging her with the tip of her nose. Oikawa made a little startled sound as Hajime's tongue skipped over the soft swollen lips of her vulva, her hips jerking slightly. Hajime _loved_ eating her out; she'd do it five times a day if she could, and she threw herself into it eagerly, sucking Oikawa's lips slowly, scraping them gently with her teeth. 

Oikawa sighed and wriggled underneath her. "You're rough today," she murmured, reaching down to grab a handful of Hajime's hair again. 

Hajime turned her head and bit Oikawa's thigh. "Is that bad?" 

"No," Oikawa said, shaking her head. "I like it."

"Good," Hajime said, before diving back in again. She spread Oikawa's legs wider, thumb skidding along her inner thigh, sticky with sweat and slick. 

"Nnn," Oikawa moaned, as Hajime thrust her tongue inside her. "Hajime—so _hot_." 

Hajime hummed in agreement. Sweat was running down her back, dripping from her hair onto the back of her neck. She needed a cold shower, but the idea of tearing herself away right now was unthinkable. She wanted to feel Oikawa shaking apart beneath her, hear the shiver in her voice as she tried and failed to hold her pleasure inside. 

"Ah—hah—Hajime," Oikawa moaned, hips jerking. "P-please, kiss me—"

Hajime groaned, and gave her one last, lingering suck, before crawling up to cover Oikawa's mouth with her own. Oikawa let out a desperate moan and kissed her back eagerly, curling her hands around the sides of Hajime's head, fingers buried in her damp hair. While Oikawa sucked on her tongue, sighing at the taste of herself, Hajime snuck a hand down between them and dipped two fingers into her, before stroking her clit slowly. 

Oikawa gasped against her mouth, and squeezed her knees tightly around Hajime's hips. 

"Can't move, Dopeykawa," Hajime murmured, elbowing Oikawa's knee aside where it was in the way of her arm. "You want me to get you off or not?"

"Mm," Oikawa hummed, nodding eagerly.

"Good girl," Hajime whispered as Oikawa spread her thighs again. She kissed across Oikawa's hot cheeks, then left a sloppy, lingering kiss on her before trailing her lips down the side of her throat. She made her way slowly back down to Oikawa's breasts and buried her face between them with a sigh. 

Moaning softly, Oikawa reached up to toy with her own nipple, pinching and squeezing it. 

"Getting close?" Hajime murmured.

Oikawa nodded, eyes shut tight, her bottom lip caught between her teeth. "H-harder, please," she gasped. 

Hajime started to move her hand a touch faster, grinding down harder on Oikawa's clit. She felt the flutter, her clit swelling just before she started to come, and then Oikawa's hips were thrashing, a choked moan escaping her as she plunged into her orgasm. Hajime kept stroking her, using her weight to pin her down, feeling as she shuddered all the way through overstimulation and out again, until another orgasm washed over her a minute later. 

"Hajime—Haji—" Oikawa sobbed, reaching for her. 

"I love you," Hajime moaned, clutching at Oikawa's face with her sticky fingers as she kissed her firmly. "You're so fucking hot, I love you." 

Oikawa could only shiver and clutch at her. "Hajime—"

"So hot," Hajime repeated, rolling onto her back and pulling Oikawa with her. Everywhere they were touching was too hot, too much, but she didn't want to let go. "Mm Tooru."

Oikawa laughed softly. "We _really_ need a shower."

Hajime squeezed her more tightly. "In a minute," she murmured. She kissed Oikawa's jaw softly. "Then I'm doing that again."

"Evil," Oikawa said, laughing again. "I accept."

**Author's Note:**

> [RT on twitter](https://twitter.com/notallbees/status/1165977751045705729) | [my iwaoi fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&include_work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=1329922&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&fandom_id=758208&user_id=notallbees) | [#HQvolleygirls fanweek](https://twitter.com/MissJamieKaye/status/1156286190556995589)
> 
>   
inspired by [this gorgeous art](https://twitter.com/dahliadenoire/status/1165641022757453827) by dahliadenoire!! (and by a certain person saying they wanted iwachan to motorboat oikawa which...same)


End file.
